


Imagine if we had a bed

by blablatruc



Series: Easy universe [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blablatruc/pseuds/blablatruc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine if we had a bed

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.

Christen wasn’t the girl who often slept on couches. Actually, she probably never spent a night on a couch. Afternoon naps of course, but actual night sleeping, that wasn’t something she was into. Not that in a last three nights they did much of it. Sleeping that is. But still, it was talking a toll on her back. 

They went furniture shopping the first day they landed in Portland, and Tobin easily let Christen pick stuff for the living room, probably because she didn’t care much about furniture in the first place. But when it came to bed, well Tobin wanted her bed custom made. Something about wanting her first real bed to be special. Christen found it adorable, naturally, that is until she realized what torture it was to sleep next to someone on a pull out couch. 

First night they spent together in Tobin’s apartment, they didn’t sleep at all, not until the sun came up. They have been sex starved for almost a month, and even before that, they almost always lacked privacy to do it when and how much they wanted. They would sneak around during the day, wait until nobody from Christens family was home, and during the night, they would have to be almost mute. Which drove Tobin crazy, she liked hearing Christen moan, she liked to hear her beg for it. Tobin wasn’t very loud to begin with, but Christen had to bite on Tobin’s shoulder or her own hand to keep herself quiet. 

 

So on their first night in Tobin’s place, they probably pissed off all of Tobin’s neighbors. At least the ones living directly above and beneath her. 

“I’m going to go take a shower, I smell like a furniture store.” Christen says as she starts undressing in the middle of the living room. She knows what she’s doing, but she wants Tobin to come to her. She’s gotten used to it, and she loved it. 

“What, I’m not invited? And by the way, there is no such a thing as a furniture store smell.” Tobin is sitting on a couch, watching Christen taking her leggings off. She knows Christen doesn’t have to bend over as much as she is, but she sure knows how to appreciate a good show. 

“Take off your underwear too, please. And turn around when you do.”

Christen can feel herself getting wet just hearing Tobin’s voice telling her what to do. She never thought she would enjoy being told what to do this much. Not that Tobin would order her around, it was always gentle somehow, and she felt loved with every word that Tobin directed towards her. She knew everything Tobin did or said was aimed to please her, to make her feel things she never felt before. Every word and every touch that came from Tobin, she felt it all over her body. At first it frightened her, this power that Tobin seemed to have over her. But then it was clear to her pretty early on how much she means to Tobin. And she let herself be free. Tobin succeeded in making her feel like she doesn’t have to be in control all the time. Of her emotions, of situations she found herself in. She let herself be Tobin’s. 

 

She does what Tobin asks of her, and after a few seconds, she is standing in the middle of the room completely naked. She feels Tobin’s eyes on her, and then she sees Tobin get up from where she was sitting, and coming to stand in front of her.

“You are so beautiful. So beautiful.” 

She starts touching Christens neck, her fingertips barely coming to contact with tan skin. She is tracing a pattern past her collarbone, down her sternum, then just beneath her breasts, following her finger movements with her eyes. 

Christen is standing almost motionless, waiting for Tobin to finish doing what she obviously needs to do. She knows that Tobin gets stuck inside her own head sometimes, needing some time to process what is happening and what she wants to happen. 

“You take my breath away. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you. I want everything with you. I just…” Christen takes Tobin face in her hands, and she pulls her in for a kiss. Small, small kiss. Tobin’s hands are resting on Christens waist, actually, she is gripping her firmly, the way Christen expects it by now. The way she loves it, Tobin’s way.

“You can have everything with me. You have me. And I have you.” 

They start kissing then, Tobin letting Christen take control of the kiss, while her hands are inching towards Christens breasts, kneading them gently, because she knows there is no rush this time, that she has all the time in the world. Nobody is going to walk in on them, nobody is going to hear them, and most importantly, Christen is here to stay. Here to stay with her. Here to be hers.

Christen reaches down and grabs Tobin’s t shirt, getting rid of it in one swift motion, so quick that they almost don’t have to stop kissing. Tobin unbuttons her jeans, and as she pushes Christen in the direction of the bathroom, she steps out of her jeans and underwear. She then grabs Christens ass and picks her up, Christens legs wrapping around her waist. They don’t stop kissing until they reach the shower, Tobin managing to set the perfect temperature for both of them, while Christen stays in her arms. Christens back hits the tails of the shower as sun as they get in, and for a few minutes they just stay like that, kissing and touching each other everywhere. When Tobin starts playing with her nipples, Christens hips start moving, her clit finding some friction against Tobin’s abs. 

“Babe, I need you inside of me.” She isn’t shy asking what she wants, not with Tobin, not anymore. 

Tobin puts her down, and then she turns her around. She is kissing her shoulder, she hands still on her now rock hard nipples. 

“How do you want me? Do you want me here? Or on the couch? Or up against the wall? Do you want me to eat you out first? I want to taste you first. Would you like that?”

Before Christen can answer, Tobin turns her around, and drops on her knees. She is kissing her trimmed pussy, and Christen has an urge to grab the back of Tobin’s head. She doesn’t do it though, she knows Tobin likes it when she keeps her hands to herself as long as she can, using only her hips to ride Tobin’s face. First orgasm hits her almost unexpectedly, making her almost fall, Tobin’s firm grip on her thighs keeping her upright. She kneels down slowly, so her face levels up to Tobin’s, and she kisses her deeply, wanting to taste herself on Tobin’s tongue. 

 

“I love you. You are amazing.” She can still see stars, but she can also see Tobin’s smug smirk, but she is too happy to pretend to be annoyed. 

 

“Love you too. Let’s go dry up.”

 

When they get out of the shower, Tobin is all over her again. She pushes her down on the couch, but before she can lay on top of her Christen flips them. 

“I want to feel how wet you are for me.” She says as she enters Tobin with one finger. “So wet. Now I feel bad, going down on you in the shower is my thing you know.” Tobin is too aroused to appreciate Christens comment, and when Christen adds another finger, Tobin moans and shuts her eyes, feeling she is so close to coming that she grabs Christens hand to still her movements. 

“I need you to fuck me hard. I need to come so badly right now. Ok?”

 

Christen thinks she has never been this turned on in her life, having Tobin this open and hers.

 

She starts fucking her the way Tobin asked her to, but it’s not enough. “Faster Chris, just… I need more…” Christen ads another finger and after a minute her thumb starts ghosting over Tobin’s clit.

“Oh fuck Chris…” Tobin comes so hard, that her hips don’t stop moving for almost a minute.

Christen pulls out her fingers and licks them clean, then she goes and lays on top of Tobin, whose breading is still not back to normal.

“Fuck baby, I didn’t even know I needed this. Come here.” She pulls her face and starts kissing her, in a way that Christen knows Tobin wants her again.

 

“I need to ask you something. You can say no, it’s not a big deal, ok?”

“Ok.” Christen is a little puzzled that Tobin wants to talk in the middle of a make out session that was obviously leading to sex.

 

“Have you ever tried strap on sex? Either way?” Tobin asks in a direct way she does when she wants something.

“Yeah, I did.”

Tobin is surprised and irrationally jealous, but she doesn’t show it.

 

“Did you like it?”

“It was ok, not a regular thing, you know. Just like experiment.”

“Would you like to try it with me?” she asks this in a small voice, unusual for Tobin in these kinds of situations. 

 

“I would try everything with you.” And Tobin feels like grinning and crying at the same time. She wonders when she is going to stop being surprised by how much she is loved. How much she is trusted.

 

“I have one you know. I never used it with anyone else, just so you know.” 

 

She doesn’t want Christen to think that she would do something like that, use the same toy she used with somebody else.

 

“Go get it then.” Christen didn’t even know how much she liked the idea until it was clear that this was happening. 

 

“Tobin goes to the bedroom, and after a minute she gets back with strap on in one hand and lube in the other.

“Let me get it on you.” Christen takes the toy and adjusts it so it fits Tobin perfectly.

 

Tobin squeezes the lube and applies it on the phallus, and Christen is mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

“Go lay on your back baby.” And Christen does just that.

“If it’s uncomfortable in any way just tell me, ok? Just tell me and I’ll stop.”

 

Tobin then goes and kisses Christens breasts, her stomach, and then she is eating her out again. She wants to relax her, to make her as wet as possible, but when she feels how wet Christen already is, she spends just a few minutes with her face in between Christens legs before positioning herself, so the dildo attached to the strap on is lying flat against Christens clit. She is on top of Christen, kissing her, and then she whispers into Christens lips: „Guide me in baby.“

 

Christen takes phallus into her hand and puts it in her entrance, moving her hips so that the tip enters her.

„Are you ready for me?“

„Yeah, I’m always ready for you.“

Tobin is slow to enter her, moving her hips so she gets deeper with every thrust, all the time watching Christens face for any sign of discofort.

 

„Does it feel good? Are you ok?“

 

„Don’t worry, just...just fuck me baby.“

 

That is all Tobin needs, she begins to fuck her a little faster now, taking Christens legs and wraping them around her middsection. She can feel Christens hips maching her ritham, and she speeds it up, Christens moans ringing in her ears. When she feels Christens nails digging into her back, she can feel that Christen is close to coming. So she stops, and before Christen even starts whining, she says: „ I want you to ride me before I make you come? Can you do that for me?“

Christen just nods, unable to speak, she’s that far gone.She flips them without puling out, and Christens chest stay pressed to her own, Christens hips making back and forth motions, Tobin can feel them on her own clit.

 

„You’re so good at this Chris, so good. Keep going, can you keep going for me?“

 

„Tobin, I need to come, I’m so close. So close...“

 

„Just a little while longer babe, just, you know I’ll make you feel good.“ She says this as she stills Christens hips, making her slow down. 

 

Christen is almost desperate by this point, but she knows Tobin enough by now, that she knows Tobin has an idea about what will make her world turn upside down.

„Get up a little, can you do that? Just stay on your knees, just above me ok? Let me set the pace.“

And she does just that, even though her thighs feel like they’re made of jello.  
Tobin starts moving her hips up and down,her arms wrapped around Christens back holding her in place. 

“Oh God Tobin, please don’t stop.” Tobin doesn’t plan to though, she will keep going until Christen begs her to stop.

When Christen comes, she collapses on top of Tobin, barely caching her breath, strap on buried inside of her, Tobins hips still moving slowly. 

 

“You ok?” Tobin’s fingers go up and down Christens sweat covered back.

 

“I don’t think I can move at all.” Tobin chuckles, then kisses Christens temple. She moves to remove strap on out of Christen, then she rolls them over so she is spooning her. She removes straps from herself, buries her face in Christens neck, and within minutes they are both asleep. 

The sleep doesn’t last though, they wake up an hour later ready to go again. And Tobin thinks to herself, fuck it's nice having a home.


End file.
